


Nightmares and Lullabies

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer sings Jesse McCartney, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Or Leona Lewis, Samifer Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> Day Three of Samifer Love Week!

Sam arched his back as he turned over in his sleep, his face contorted into a grotesque mask of pain, eyes squeezed shut as if he could block everything out. His hands came up and over his ears as he whimpered, curling into a tight ball. A man the size of Sam Winchester shouldn’t be able to look as small as a teacup puppy, but there he was, doing exactly that, caught in the throes of his nightmare. 

“No, Michael,  _ stop, please! _ ” he begged the furious archangel in his dream that was approaching him with a white hot angel blade and fury in his younger brother’s eyes, unaware that he was speaking out loud. 

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice came from very, very far away.  _ Very far away.  _

“Michael, stop,  _ please! _ ” The first cut was always the worst-

“Sam!” Lucifer’s voice was closer, more insistent. “Sam, open your eyes.” 

Sam’s eyes flew open, his body undulating with relaxation as his dark hazel eyes landed on Lucifer’s calm blue ones. 

“Nightmare?” Lucifer asked simply. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. 

“Michael?” 

Sam nodded. 

“Poor little human.” Lucifer slowly brought Sam onto his lap and cradled him in his arms, gently rocking him. 

“I’m not little.” Sam huffed. 

“Sam, if Castiel’s the size of the Chrysler building, how massive do you think  _ I  _ am?” Lucifer asked in wry amusement as he brushed back chestnut locks from Sam’s face.

Sam sighed with a small smile and nuzzled into Lucifer’s neck, allowing the fallen angel to softly soothe him by rocking and pressing skating kisses into his hair. 

It was a while, but very softly, Lucifer began to sing. 

_ Closed off from love, I didn’t need the pain _

_ Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain _

_ Time stops the past and before you know it you’re frozen. . . _

Sam gave a quiet snort. “Leona Lewis, really?” he asked in amusement. 

“The Jesse McCartney version is much better, now hush,” Lucifer gently admonished. 

Sam wasn’t about to turn down Lucifer singing so he hushed. 

Slowly but surely, he fell asleep into a dreamless sleep in Lucifer’s arms, a smile on his face and his ears filled with the rich, warm sounds of Lucifer singing. 

_ But I don’t care what they say _

_ I’m in love with you _

_ They try to pull me away  _

_ But they don’t know the truth _

_ My heart’s crippled by the vein that I keep on closing _

_ You cut me open and I _

_ Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
